Bah Humbug!
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: Ruth is rather lacking in Christmas spirit. Who better than Harry to cheer her up? Total fluff of the Christmas variety.
1. Chapter 1

**Some cheery Christmas fluff as a gift for all Harry/Ruth shippers!**

**Thanks Pea x**

* * *

"What do you mean you're not doing it this year?" Jo shrieked, rather than asked.

Ruth coloured slightly as she took a great interest in the file in front of her. "I've decided to give it a miss this year, that's all," she mumbled, desperately hoping that Jo would shut up and leave her alone. She really wasn't in the mood for this discussion, especially with half the Grid listening in.

"You can't have Christmas without decorations, Ruth. It's tradition!"

"Well I am and that's the end of it," she replied, moodily, as she turned her gaze to her computer screen. She could feel the younger woman's gaze on her and resolutely kept her eyes glued to the screen. Why it was so important to Jo that she celebrated Christmas with gusto, she had no idea, but the more she went on about it the less inclined she was becoming to conform to the hype and tradition of it all.

"Harry! You'll be able to talk some sense in to Ruth." His eyebrows rose in question as he approached Jo's desk. "She's refusing to get a Christmas tree or to trim up!"

"Ruth, get a tree," he said, dispassionately, as he came to a halt next to Jo. "Now, if that's the end of the discussion, perhaps we could get back to matters of national security?"

Jo had the good grace to look embarrassed as she instantly brought him up to date on the latest threat.

---

When Harry crossed the Grid some hours later, he was unsurprised to see that Ruth was still seated at her desk, typing away. She was always the last to leave for the day but he hadn't failed to notice that her days had become even longer in the run up to Christmas. The morning's conversation between her and Jo came back to him, and he wondered if she was hiding from the reality of the last weekend before Christmas by working so late, or something else entirely.

"You should get a tree you know," he said, softly, as he stood behind her. His hand rested against her shoulder, briefly, as she visibly started. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump."

She turned to look at him and felt her stomach flip flop at the way he was looking at her. "I-it's ok. I was just concentrating."

He gave a half smile. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes."

"And?"

He was being infuriating and, as much as she usually enjoyed their banter, she wasn't really in the mood for another lecture on Christmas. "You're trimming up are you?" she asked, defensively, secure in the knowledge that he was unlikely to be doing so.

"It's already done," he said, smugly, and laughed at the incredulous look on her face. "So, really, you have no excuse."

"I'll think about it," she offered, keen to end the conversation before he asked her why she didn't want to celebrate. His answering smile captivated her and she found herself unable to resist smiling back at him.

"Would you like a lift home?"

The shift in conversation threw her slightly. "Er, it's, um, well..."

He chuckled softly as she floundered. "It's not a hard question, Ruth," he murmured, in an impossibly low voice, as he held her gaze.

"Yes," she whispered, eventually, "yes, please."

He tried his best not to look too elated but had a hard time suppressing his boyish smile. "Come on then, it's getting late."

---

She had been pleasantly surprised to find no chauffeur driven car awaiting them. She preferred to keep her liaisons with Harry as discreet as possible and no driver meant there was one less person to worry about gossiping behind their backs. Not that anything had ever happened between them. Or was likely to, she reminded herself, but it made her feel more comfortable.

"I gave him the day off," he said, almost as if he'd read her mind, as he drove them out of the underground car park and into the damp, December night.

They were largely silent for the first half of the journey and Harry watched her out of the corner of his eye as she looked out of the window and watched the world pass by. There was an air of melancholy about her as she took in the brightly coloured lights and decorations that seemed to adorn every window and street they passed.

"Is something bothering you, Ruth?"

She looked across at him and prepared to lie to him, to tell him that everything was fine but, as their eyes locked for a brief second, she found she was unable to. "It's a hard time of year for me, that's all," she admitted, quietly, and turned back to the window.

"I know," he said, gently, and reached across to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. The moment was over as quickly as it began but Ruth felt more comforted and more complete in that instant than she had done since her father had died all those years before. A more comfortable silence settled over them for the remainder of the journey and both were disappointed when they arrived outside her house less than ten minutes later.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, about anything, you know where I am," he told her as she gathered her bag and reached for the door handle.

"Thank you," she said, quietly, as she touched his arm through his coat. "And thanks for the lift."

"You're welcome." He watched her as she climbed out of his car and walked up to the house. Hers was the only one on the street not to look inviting and warm. It wasn't just the lack of decorations that did it; it was the knowledge that the house was empty and the thought of her alone, with just her cats for company over the Christmas period, which saddened him greatly. She deserved better than that and, as he pulled away from the kerb, he resolved to try and do something about it.

* * *

**More soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More fluffiness!**

* * *

Four days before Christmas was, he realised belatedly, not a good time to attempt to find a decent Christmas tree and decorations. He was a resourceful man, someone accustomed to getting what he wanted, and there was no way on God's earth that he was going to give in and return empty handed. In the end, his determination, and no small amount of bribery, had won out and he was the proud owner of a 6ft Russian Fir tree, a holly wreath and various assorted decorations. He stocked the car and glanced briefly at his watch before deciding it was time to put the rest of his plan into action.

---

Ruth sighed loudly as the doorbell rang, she toyed with the idea of ignoring it but, in the end, her curiosity got the better of her and she dragged herself of the sofa and went to see who was at the door.

"Harry?" she squeaked, still in shock as she took in the sight of a casually dressed Harry stood on her doorstep holding a Christmas tree.

"Hello, are you going to let me in?"

"Erm, well, I suppose so, yes," she garbled, as she stood off to one side and watched in confusion as he lifted the tree up and carried it inside with him. There was precious little room in the hallway at the best of times and she found herself thrust up against the wall in order to let him and the tree in. She was at a complete loss for words as he stood looking at her, expectantly.

"Where do you want it?"

"Back in the garden centre," she said, but instantly regretted it as his face fell a little.

"Tough, it's staying, so, where's it going?"

The look he gave her dared her to argue with him about it and she rolled her eyes at him and sighed heavily as she ran a hand over her face. "In the living room then, if I must."

"You must," he said, happily, and carted the tree off down the hall giving her little option but to follow. She watched him closely as he set the tree down by the window and wondered what he was playing at. Finally happy with the position of the tree, he looked up and told her to go and find her tree decorations.

"Why?"

"You're the most intelligent woman I know Ruth, please don't tell me I need to explain," he teased as he rolled his eyes at her.

"No, I mean why are you here? Doing this?"

The direct question threw him and he wasn't exactly sure what to answer. "Ah, well, I um, I just wanted to, um, to make you smile really..." he trailed off, embarrassed at his words and his sudden inarticulate nature.

He was adorable…utterly so…and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself announcing the thought. "Thank you," she whispered, through her smile, and she saw him relax a little bit.

"So, you'll indulge an old man and go and fetch your decorations?"

She laughed, despite herself, and headed for the door. "Yes, I will…and Harry…" she turned back to him and waited until he looked at her fully, "you aren't old."

"I defer to your better judgement," he replied, as he tried not to look too happy at the thought that she didn't think he was past it.

---

"Stupid bloody lights," she cursed, as she stood in the centre of her living room and tried to unravel the fairy lights that hadn't seen the light of day for almost a year. Harry had disappeared to his car the moment she returned with her battered box of Christmas decorations and she had resolved to try and untangle the lights in his absence. In hindsight it was clearly a mistake, as she only seemed to be entangling herself in them rather than anything else.

"Ruth, you're supposed to put them on the tree, not wear them yourself," he told her, as he slipped back in the room unannounced.

"I, uh, I seem to be a bit stuck," she said, sheepishly, as she tugged at the wires she had wrapped around her shoulders and arms, "Can you give me a hand?"

"Of course," he agreed, gallantly, and strode across to where she was standing. "We'll have this sorted in no time," he assured her, as he bent down to retrieve the plug. She was utterly helpless as she watched him cross over to the nearest plug socket and plug the lights in. He gave her a cheeky grin as she muttered protest after protest in his direction but flicked the switch despite her assurances that there would be consequences for his behaviour. The fairy lights all lit up at once and Harry laughed at the sight of her trussed up and swearing at him. "I'm just making sure they all work, Ruth, that's all."

She rolled her eyes at his innocent tone but had to admit that it was pretty funny. "Please can you untangle me now then?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"You intimated there would be payback so it might be safer for me to keep you like that for now," he said in mock seriousness.

"Harry!"

"Ok, ok," he spluttered through his laughter, "I'll let you out but you have to promise to behave."

"I will if you will," she muttered, darkly, as he approached and began to unwind the tangle of lights from her body. He worked quietly, manipulating the wire so that not only was she gradually freed but that they were in a fit state to be put on the tree. His body moved closer to hers with every loop of wire that he undid until they were standing chest to chest and he was removing the last ones from her shoulders.

"Almost done," he whispered making her shudder as his warm breath washed over her cheek.

"Good."

"I don't know," he said, softly, "I think you're the prettiest Christmas decoration I've seen in a long time."

Her soft gasp was not lost on either of them and, as the final loop of lights came free, his warm hand reached up and cupped her face. She was mesmerised by the look in his eyes and licked her lips in anticipation of what was surely to follow but the cats chose that moment to announce their presence by fighting with the fairy lights and the moment was lost.

* * *

**The last chapter will be up tomorrow! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Em x**

* * *

"Fidget, Rascal! Shoo!" Suitably chastised, both cats slunk out of the room without a backwards glance, completely unaware of the emotional turmoil they left behind. Suddenly alone again, neither Ruth or Harry knew what to do for the best; they both secretly longed to be pressed back together, looking into the others eyes, but both were too frightened to make the first move.

"I, er, I'd better check they're not up to any mischief," she garbled, seconds before fleeing and leaving Harry worrying that he had overstepped the mark. He thought briefly about following her out and trying to explain what had happened, but dismissed the idea, deciding to give her a few moments alone instead. He picked the lights up from the floor and began to wind them around the tree.

---

"Sorry I took so long," she said, as she walked back in ten minutes later, "they wanted feeding."

"That's ok but I started the tree without you," he told her, distractedly, as he fiddled with some of the baubles he was hanging.

"So I see," she teased, hoping to let him know that things were fine between them, and was relieved when he flashed her a smile. "I brought some wine."

She poured them both a glass and brought one over to him. "Thanks. What do you think?" he asked, with a nod towards the tree.

"I think it's...very Christmassy," she said, diplomatically, and drank her wine.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," he replied, indignantly.

She laughed and it pleased him no end to see her spirits lifted. "It's lovely, really, but it's just a little bit..." he looked at her expectantly, "busy."

"Busy?"

"Yes, but it's easy to sort out," she assured him as she passed him her glass to hold and set about removing a few of the decorations that he had haphazardly applied to the trees bowing limbs. He watched her fuss over the tree and wasn't the least bit upset that she was rearranging everything. He was just glad that she finally seemed to be joining in. She stood a few minutes later and appraised her work. "There, what do you think?"

He put the drinks down and moved to stand behind her, looking at the tree over her shoulder, claiming that she had the best vantage point when she asked what he was doing. "Less is definitely more," he murmured, against her ear, and she was finding it hard to think about anything other than the feel of his body as it pressed lightly against her back. "It's missing something important though."

It took her longer than she felt it should have done to work it out but she was delightfully distracted by his warm, solid presence behind her. "Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, eventually, and reluctantly pulled herself away from him to search through the left over decorations for the star for the top of the tree. She was breathless and slightly giddy when she returned to his side clutching on to the star in her hand.

"Here," she thrust it at him, "you do it."

"No, it should be you. It's your tree, Ruth."

"Which you bought, delivered and insisted on decorating! You should do it, it's the best bit!"

He laughed at her sudden enthusiasm. "Steady on Ruth, anyone would think you were beginning to get into the spirit of things."

She poked her tongue out at him. "Well it's your fault if I am," she told him, with a wide smile. His hand reached out again but instead of taking the proffered ornament from her as he had intended he found himself reaching up and tracing her smile.

"I'll gladly take the blame then," he said, softly, fingers tingling from caressing her face. "When you said it was a hard time of year for you, you didn't just mean because of your father did you?"

Her heart felt like it was going to burst it was beating that fast. He was so close to her, touching her and showing her that she didn't have to be alone. Not if she didn't want to be. "No," she breathed and closed her eyes as he smoothed the backs of his fingers down her cheek.

"You meant it was hard being alone, without someone to love you."

"Yes," she sighed and nodded despite it not being a question.

"Someone does love you, Ruth," her eyes popped open and she was overwhelmed by the emotion in his. "More than you will ever know."

"Harry," she whispered, softly, and it was all the invitation he needed to close the gap between them and brush his mouth against hers. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her against him, as his lips teased hers with soft, sweet kisses until she wrapped her arms around him and matched him kiss for kiss. The chaste, promise filled kisses spiralled into something more passionate as their tongues met and they clung to each other. She forgot about the last decoration, the tree, the loneliness and everything that wasn't the man in her arms. She now had everything she'd ever needed and it wasn't even Christmas yet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas x**


End file.
